


Picture Perfect

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Banter, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Kissing, M/M, Photographs, Slash, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Marc tugs on the other’s hand, leading them over to…a photo booth. He grins, feeling a flash of curiosity and excitement.“Oh! I’ve never used one of these before,” he admits to his boyfriend, who blinks back at him. And then a mildly scandalized expression falls on the redhead’s face.“Really? You really haven’t?” Nathaniel asks, shaking his head. “That settles it. We’re taking some pictures in here.”Marc giggles as his determined boyfriend tugs him towards the booth, parting the black curtain aside so they can enter.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Nathmarc November Day 6: Picture
> 
> More fluff, because I love the boys being cute dorks together and doing coupley things.
> 
> Featuring a hint of angst for Marc being friendless in the past, but don't worry. His boyfriend more than makes up for it.

* * *

Marc and Nathaniel are walking around the mall, hand-in-hand, enjoying their Sunday together. It wasn’t anything wild, but they were enjoying this casual date, window-shopping while munching on treats from the food court.

Marc was loving every second of it, though. From the beaming grin that hasn’t left Nathaniel’s face, he also seemed to be enjoying himself.

It makes Marc feel warm with relief and fondness, watching his boyfriend smile and laugh, chattering a mile a minute and swinging their connected hands.

“Huh. They still have these…?” Nathaniel wonders aloud during their stroll, pointing to a little booth a few yards away.

Marc tugs on the other’s hand, leading them over to…a photo booth. He grins, feeling a flash of curiosity and excitement.

“Oh! I’ve never used one of these before,” he admits to his boyfriend, who blinks back at him. And then a mildly scandalized expression falls on the redhead’s face.

“Really? You really haven’t?” Nathaniel asks, shaking his head. “That settles it. We’re taking some pictures in here.”

Marc giggles as his determined boyfriend tugs him towards the booth, parting the black curtain aside so they can enter.

It’s sort like an arcade game, one of the racing ones that’s shaped almost like a box. At least, that’s the closest frame of reference Marc has.

The photo booth is small. There’s a bench for two people to sit on, and a console with a screen mounted on the wall across from them. The console is set close to them, not leaving much leg room. Anyone that’s tall must have trouble fitting into one of these comfortably, Marc thinks.

The only light in the booth comes from the bright screen, alongside tiny orange lights embedded on the floor.

“Here, you can scroll through the options and choose one you like,” Nathaniel instructs, pressing on the buttons of the console.

“You seem like you know what to do,” Marc giggles, following the other’s lead and scrolling through the options of the picture borders.

“My sis likes to drag me into these,” the artist admits with an awkward laugh. “She’s big on taking pictures for keepsake. And me and Alix’ve taken a few, too.”

“My Mamá likes taking photos with her cameras herself, so we’ve never actually used one of these photo booths before,” Marc reveals, glancing over at his boyfriend. The other’s pale skin looks even paler, highlighted by the fluorescent blue light of the screen, freckles popping out starkly against his skin. His uncovered blue eye gleams, looking electric, hair tinted slightly blue and looking like a living flame from a forge.

He looks absolutely gorgeous. Marc feels incredibly lucky.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, right?” Nathaniel asks kindly, a boyish and lopsided grin on his face that makes Marc’s heart flutter.

“R-Right,” Marc says shyly, turning back to the console to scroll through more options.

He’s…Never had a boyfriend. At least, not one long enough to be considered an official boyfriend. Not one that would take him out to the mall and take pictures with, or anything. Nor has Marc ever had any friends he was close to, friends that he could hang out with and do things like casually loiter in a food court and take silly photos together for the memories.

He feels warm and loved, at the fact that Nathaniel is showing him all these little things Marc’s never experienced before…

It’s like he’s making up for lost time, in a way.

“You look like you can’t decide what to pick,” Nathaniel giggles, as Marc keeps scrolling through the options.

“I really can’t. They’re all so cute…!” Marc sighs, smiling sheepishly.

“Do you have any favorites, at least?” the redhead asks kindly, tugging his bangs behind his ear.

“Mmmm…well…”

Marc is torn between two different options, in the end. One where the border is sky blue with rainbows, and one that’s purple with cartoon kittens on the corners. They’re _adorable_.

“We could get both?” Nathaniel offers. “Or maybe choose one, and the next time we’ll get the other?”

Next time.

The phrase makes Marc’s heart leap in his chest, and he finds a smile on his lips.

That’s right…They can come back here again, on another date.

“Rainbows first, then kittens?” he asks shyly.

“That seems fair,” Nathaniel grins back at him. “Oh, and make sure you choose that we can buy two copies.”

Marc makes his selections on the console, inserting a bill into the machine. Then the screen lights up with a countdown.

“You strike different poses between pictures,” Nathaniel instructs quickly, throwing an arm over Marc’s shoulder and flashing a peace sign at the screen. Marc, flustered by the suddenness, freezes with an awkward smile on his face and a little peace sign of his own.

A loud shutter sound emits from the console, and then a second countdown. Nathaniel giggles. “C’mon, another pose! Quick!”

Marc sputters out a laugh, “I don’t—I don’t know what—”

The shutter again.

“Funny face, let’s do it!” Nathaniel says, sticking his tongue out and going cross-eyed. Marc giggles at the goofy look, raising his fingers to pull at the edges of his mouth, also going cross-eyed.

The shutter. Now for number four.

Nathaniel leans in close, arm tightening around Marc’s shoulder, smushing their cheeks together. He throws a peace sign at the camera on the console, but makes it into bunny ears on top of Marc’s head. Marc mirrors the action, cheeks going warm in a blush, matching Nathaniel’s own flushed-pink cheeks.

The final shutter sounds, and then the machine beep and boops and whirs. It’s startling, like they’re stuck in a time machine or something else super complicated and advanced.

“Now, the photos should pop out on the side of the booth,” Nathaniel says with a little giggle, voice thick with excitement. He grips onto Marc’s hand, standing and opening the black curtain. “C’mon.”

The teens exit the photo booth. As Nathaniel had said, the side of the booth has a little screen and slots under it. Two strips of glossy photo paper emerge from one of the slots, and the redhead grabs both, holding the photos out for Marc to take one.

The two compare the photos, laughing brightly at the results.

“Oh, gosh, you look so surprised in the first one!” Nathaniel giggles.

“I can barely see your face in the second!” Marc points out in a wheeze. “Y-you’re all hair!”

The two banter lightly as they walk over to a nearby bench to sit down and chat.

“That was fun, though! And next time I’ll know what to do,” the writer says, finding himself smiling so wide and hard, his mouth hurts.

“Oh, definitely,” Nathaniel nods, smile turning crooked as he coos out, “You’re already a natural. Helps that you’re such a beauty, Mister pretty boy.”

“Naaaath,” Marc whines, giggling up a storm, feeling his cheeks warm.

“It’s true!” the redhead grins, leaning in and littering Marc’s face with small pecks, each word punctuated by a kiss. “My! Very! Gorgeous! Boyfriend!”

Marc giggles and shrieks, trying to move his face away, only to have Nathaniel grab his cheeks to kiss everywhere he could reach—his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his jaw.

The writer knows they’re making a bit of a scene, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the steady and warm affection settling in his chest, making his heart beat like a war drum, the feel of the artist’s lips on his skin.

When Nathaniel finally pulls away, Marc feels like his entire face has been kissed. His boyfriend beams back, looking triumphant and oh-so-fond.

Marc wouldn’t have Nathaniel be any other way.

* * *

The writer smiles down at the set of pictures from the photo booth, heart fluttering. He goes over to his corkboard, and pins up the strip, alongside the rest of his knickknacks he’s saved from Nathaniel, little notes and Nathaniel’s old sketches and the like.

Maybe one day, he’ll fill the entire corkboard just with pictures of him and Nathaniel.

The smile widens in his mouth, and gently touches the edge of the photo strip.

He can’t wait for that day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Nathaniel giving Marc experiences with things that should be simple, but Marc never really experienced because he was friendless/romanceless before. Nathaniel may not be the most social person ever, but he's surrounded by much more outgoing people that are his friends (and family) that would drag him into these fun social situations.
> 
> I dunno, I think have lotsof thoughts and like thinking how the boys can help support one another and show the other how much they love their boyfriend.
> 
> Also, I've used photo booths very rarely, but they're fun! They're tiny though, and I took some with me and two friends crammed together inside one. Very cramped but fun experience for sure, lol


End file.
